The present invention relates to novelty masks. More specifically, the present invention relates to reflective novelty masks with a variety of mask accessories.
Novelty type reflective devices are known. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,418 and 4,365,798 disclose such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,418 discloses a rotating circular disk having alternating transparent and reflective areas according to predetermined patterns. The total reflective area is approximately equal the total transparent area. This disc is rotated by an electric motor at a selected speed, whereby a transmitted image of an object on the opposite side of the disc is superimposed upon the reflected image of the user with the two images merging to form an optical illusion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,798 discloses a novelty mirror which has three horizontally aligned and equally spaced holes in the upper portion with the farthest spaced holes being space approximately the distance between the eyes of one of the users. The mirror is held with the holes aligned the eyes of a person on the other side of the device, the viewer's face is seen with the eyes of the person on the other side. Both sides of the device may be a mirror, whereby this transposition of eye features occurs simultaneously for both viewers.